


只是一点惩罚

by Vien3san



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vien3san/pseuds/Vien3san
Summary: 只是一个pwp
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

***  
Charles从车上下来的时候已经有点跌跌撞撞，但还是一如既往地对司机致谢。  
“谢谢你载我回来，Darwin。”  
Charles平时就喜欢对着别人笑，喝醉了尤其如此。偏偏他笑起来的时候，除了过于红润的脸颊之外完全看不出是喝醉了的样子。Darwin叹了口气。  
“这个点可找不到人来清洗你吐在后车座上的那些东西，Charles，我不得不亲自动手了。”  
“好的。”Charles点点头，依然微笑着，“谢谢你帮我洗车，Darwin。”  
Darwin看起来很想骂脏话，但还是无奈地耸了耸肩。出来开门的管家Hank听到了他们的对话，也是哭笑不得。他安慰了Darwin几句，又不得不赶紧把倚着车门往下滑的Charles搀起来。  
“谢谢你，Hank。”  
Charles又开始眼睛亮闪闪地对他微笑。Hank捂着脑袋呻吟了一声，在进门后马上递给Charles一杯醒酒的薄荷茶。Charles疑惑地看着他。  
“谢谢你，Hank。但我想休息了，能请你扶我去卧室吗？”  
“老爷在家。”Hank谨慎地说，“他让你一回来就去书房见他。”  
Charles歪着头，困扰地思考了片刻，才意识到Hank口中的“老爷”不是他已经逝世多年的父亲，而是三个月前用大笔现金砸下了与Xavier家族的联姻，从而入主Westchester庄园的商界巨子Erik Lehnsherr——换言之，就是他那位婚礼第二天就为了生意跑到世界另一半球去的混蛋老公。  
“谢谢。”Charles礼貌地回答，“但我不想去，我想睡觉。”  
Hank犹豫的时间很短。  
“求你别让我为难，Charles。”  
若是Charles还清醒，他势必会疑惑于Erik回家的短短半天内对Hank做出了怎样的威胁，才使得Hank将Erik的命令置于他的意愿之前。但他大概五十分钟之前已经喝了三杯龙舌兰，五杯马提尼，两扎啤酒，还在Moira把他从桌上扯下来之前干掉了一整根红酒柱，所以他只是困扰地眨眨眼，然后答应了。  
“好吧，但之后我想去睡觉。”  
“没问题。”  
“那么……”Charles撑着门框，又开始缓缓往下滑，“能请你扶我去书房吗？”  
说着，他打了个满是酒气的嗝。  
“……我还是先扶你去洗手间吧。”Hank说。

***  
半小时之后，Charles出现在书房门口。他漱了口，洗了脸，把乱翘的头发用水抹到了额后，看起来虽然不到和新婚丈夫见面的标准，也尚且算是体面。  
书房的门敞开着，唱片机低低地吟诵着管弦乐，Erik坐在那张过于豪华的办公桌前，一边抽雪茄，一边拆阅他外出期间囤积起来的大堆书信。即使是在家中，即使是在夜里，他也依然穿着西装，铁灰色的外套挂在椅背上，同色系的金属袖扣在手腕边熠熠生辉。土耳其的手织挂毯、意大利的手工家具、还有壁炉旁镶金嵌玉的那座石英钟，Erik带到这个书房里的一切都是令人毫不意外的糟糕品味。  
Charles很想嗤笑出声，但良好的教养让他依然继续保持着微笑，顺便同丈夫打招呼。  
“我回来了。”  
Erik叼着雪茄“嗯”了声，目光依然汇聚在手里的信件上。  
就知道会这样。  
Charles也不打算就那么傻乎乎站着，他径直走到酒柜前，挑挑拣拣一番后给自己倒了一杯，然后往沙发上一躺。  
“如果我是你，就不会喝我的酒。”Erik头也不抬地说。  
Charles对此完全嗤之以鼻，他灌了自己一大口，然后呛咳着捂住了嘴唇。过于辛辣的味道几乎灼伤了他的口腔，熏得他本就晕乎乎的脑袋隐隐作疼。  
“你在那瓶酒里加了什么？！”他睁大了眼睛，质问道。  
Erik低沉地笑了起来。他终于看完了书桌上的信，靠在椅背上好整以暇地吐了个烟圈。  
“别紧张。只是一点香料，还有些野生动物的血液——狼啊或者鲨鱼啊什么的，谁知道呢，几内亚的巫师们相信那有助于增强Alpha的精力。”  
Charles捂着嘴巴，不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“野蛮人！”  
“我劝过你不要喝的。”Erik弹了弹雪茄，然后在烟灰缸里摁熄了它，“我自己都不喝，但偏偏有点权势的Alpha几乎都迷恋这一套，我也乐得招待——毕竟这可比脱衣舞女郎安全多了。”  
Charles懒得听他那些权钱交易的内幕，也懒得被Erik看自己的笑话。他竭力按捺住呕吐的冲动，把那口酒咽了下去。那团火顺着喉咙窜进了胃里，不怀好意地燃烧着。  
“没什么事的话，我去休息了。”他表示，“今晚喝多了，我好累。”  
“今晚……”Erik沉吟道，“我让Azazel带口信回来说让你在家等我吃饭，你没收到吗？”  
“收到了。”Charles很乖顺地点点头。  
“所以？”  
“所以……？”  
Charles歪过头来看他。Erik在那无辜的目光下黑了脸。  
“我回家的时候，你并不在家。”  
“是的。”Charles完全不觉得有问题的样子，甚至还顶着Erik越来越差的脸色打了个呵欠，“我知道，我亲爱的丈夫。欢迎回家，好久不见，什么的——我们能明天再进行这无聊的寒暄吗？我好困，我要去休息。”  
“无聊的寒暄？”Erik冷笑起来，“看来你不明白，Charles，我让你过来，并不是打算与你说好久不见的。”  
他拨弄着袖口，将袖子慢慢卷到手肘，而后站起身来。  
“把裤子脱了，跪在沙发上，Charles。”  
“这是什么无聊的玩笑吗？”Charles警惕地看着他越走越近，“我还没醉到那种程度——太愚蠢了，恕我不能奉陪，我……”  
“你继父留下的债务、你母亲的开支、你妹妹的学费……”Erik用低沉的嗓音一一列数，满意地看到Charles逐渐咬紧了嘴唇，“我想你没有拒绝的权利。”  
“你是在威胁我吗？”Charles竭力让自己的声音听起来没有在颤抖，“你胆敢在我的庄园里对我这么说话……”  
“你的庄园？”Erik冷笑着打断了他，“从仆人的酬金到设施的修缮，哪一个款项不是我在出钱？我们不妨摇铃试试，看看那些下人们是愿意照你的要求把我赶出去，还是听从我的命令，对此视而不见？更甚至在我的要求下捉住你的手脚，顺着我的心意替我将你打开……？你愿意让他们面临这样的选择吗？或者，你愿意面对他们可能会做出的选择吗？”  
Charles的喉头不自觉地滚动了一下，落在Erik眼里，令他露出一个淡淡的微笑。  
“听话。”他抚摸着Charles的脸颊，轻声道，“你也不想让大家难堪，对不对？”  
Charles侧过脸，躲过了Alpha的手指。  
“你真是个自大的控制狂。”  
他低声说。  
Erik停顿了一秒。  
“是你亲自挑选了这个自大的控制狂。”他笑了起来，“我可自始至终都没有强迫过你。”  
Charles闭上了眼睛，他的脑袋很晕，困倦地几乎无法支撑住自己。刚才喝下去的烈酒更是像毒液般烧得他手脚发软。然而他早就明白，与Erik对峙需要多么强大的心力。今夜，他实在太疲惫了。  
“那我可以请问你预备要做什么吗，我‘自己挑选’的丈夫？”  
“别紧张，只是一点小小的惩罚。”  
Erik在Charles的注视下，抬手解开Charles皮带的搭扣，将它慢慢抽出，绕在自己手上。  
“十下。”他说，“你自己数。”  
Charles的脸颊上漫起红潮，是恼怒，也是羞耻。  
“别妄想我会因此向你臣服。”他咬着牙说。  
“噢，你不会的。”Erik把玩着手里的皮带，微笑道，“正是因为你不会，所以我才格外喜欢你。”  
Charles因为那个词震动了一下，他随即撇开视线，一声不吭地开始解扣子。然而即使垂着头，他也能感觉到Erik的视线黏附在他的手指上，几乎是肆无忌惮地审视着他的动作。当Charles拉开拉链，卡着外裤的边缘往下褪时，甚至还听到Erik轻轻吹了声口哨。Charles闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，而后一鼓作气将裤子脱了下来。他抬起脚踝将它踢掉的时候Erik再度发出指令，“转过身来，先趴好，再脱内裤。”  
Charles抬起头来瞪他，“你表现得像个急色的嫖客。”  
“我知道。”Erik蛮无所谓地回答，“但你不是脱衣舞女郎，我也知道，不必再同我强调——现在，继续。”  
无耻而又狂妄的混蛋。Charles唾弃他的野蛮，也唾弃不得不听从指令的自己。他转过身来，忍受着背后灼热的视线，曲起膝盖，弯下腰肢，屈辱地跪趴在了沙发上。  
“可以了吗？”他闷声问。  
一个抱枕被塞到了他的手里。  
“你哭的时候可以抱着。”Erik说。  
“我不会哭的！”Charles抗议道。  
Erik没有说话，但他脸上表情分明是在说嘲笑说“得了吧，你这个爱哭鬼”。Charles抓过那个抱枕，气鼓鼓地把脑袋埋了进去。他并不打算给Erik太多欣赏的空间，因为再度摆好姿势后便以堪称粗暴的动作把白色的纯棉内裤扯了下来。  
“可以了吧？”他翘起臀部晃了晃，向Erik示意，“快一点！打完我要去睡觉了！”

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

***  
Erik注视着匍匐在身下的娇艳肉体。  
年轻的Omega喝醉了，毋庸置疑的，因而才会不怎么反抗就摆出这副任人施为的乖顺模样。他的双手自然搭在沙发上，脸朝下埋进羽毛抱枕里。褪去衣物的臀部毫不羞惭地撅起，两片柔软的臀瓣大喇喇地展露在Erik面前。枝形吊灯掩映着他白皙的肌肤，臀尖上因为刚才过于粗暴的脱衣动作而摩擦出了一点粉色，像蜜桃上最红艳的那个尖尖，一口咬下就能淌出甜蜜的汁水。Erik注意到他在这寒冷的冬夜只穿着件白衬衫，脊背顺着呼吸在单薄的纯棉布料下几不可查地起伏。  
“你的毛衣呢？”Erik问。  
Charles在沙发上挪动着膝盖，懒洋洋地舒展了一下。  
“不知道。”他挺无所谓地回答，“大概忘在俱乐部了。”  
Erik呼吸一滞，而后抬起了手臂。  
“啪——”  
伴随着破空之声，Charles奶白色的臀瓣颤动着，一道红痕在左臀缓缓浮现。他把头埋在羽绒抱枕里，闷着声音计数。  
“一。”  
“你跟谁去的俱乐部？”Erik继续询问。  
Charles理也不理地趴在沙发上，打定主意装死。  
“看来在我离家的这段时间，你又结交了不少密友。”  
Erik抬起手腕，在之前的伤痕旁再度落下鞭笞。叠加的痛楚让Charles闷哼一声攥紧了手下的抱枕，但嘴唇依然咬得紧紧的，只依稀发出一些鼻音。  
“……二。”  
他倔强的姿态并没能使Erik心软，反而平添了几分征服的意图。三、四——Erik挥舞着那条柔韧的皮带。纵横交错的痕迹蜿蜒在左侧的臀瓣上绽开，晕染出瑰丽淫靡的红润色泽，而另一边却始终被冷落，可怜巴巴地在烛光下颤抖。当狠心的Alpha再度执起皮带，打算抽打在左边时，Charles终于流露出几分不堪忍受的姿态。  
“不……别……！”  
Erik闻言放下了手中的皮带，转而用指尖轻轻摩挲着Charles被打到红肿充血的臀瓣。  
“终于打算求饶了？”  
“不！”Charles拧着身下的抱枕，难堪地垂下眼睛，“你、你别只打一边……”  
“怎么，很疼？”  
“不疼！”  
Charles依然犟嘴，却在Erik作势又要抽打左边时下意识地瑟缩起来。他本来就长着张不谙世事的天真脸庞，蜷在沙发上更是小小的一团，愈发显得可怜，偏偏一双水汪汪的蓝眼睛却还执拗地瞪着Erik，不肯露出半分怯意。Erik被他撩得心口发痒，如他所愿在右边也补了几道，直到Charles颤抖的膝盖几乎撑不起腰，两片肉嘟嘟的臀瓣都被抽得殷红一片，才扔掉那根皮带，俯下身来。  
“你——你干嘛！”  
Charles本来还在艰难地喘息，一嗅到Alpha的气息逼近就立刻警觉起来，“走开……！”  
“嘘……别紧张。”Erik在他的耳垂边低笑，“只是看你太疼了，让你缓一缓。”  
他的手掌从善如流地落在Charles的臀肉上，绕着那片粉色的痕迹揉弄起来。在疼痛中异军突起的酥麻感让Charles几乎立时就软了腰，他挣扎着抵住Erik的手臂，想要把他推开。可Alpha的另一只手却牢牢地搂住了他的腰，胸膛紧贴着他的后背，Charles一动，他的两片肉臀便抵在Erik的胯部，弹软地磨蹭。Charles一开始没有发现，还在扭来扭去地挣扎，直到下半身抵上了鼓囊囊的一大包，Alpha的信息素汹涌而来呛得他几乎窒息，才慌乱地发现大事不好。  
“你……”Charles紧张地捏住Erik搂在他腰间的手臂，“不是说只是打十下的吗？”  
Erik正撩起他柔软的发梢，在三个月前留下的齿印上沉醉地辗转亲吻。听到这话便又笑了起来。  
“对。”Alpha在他颈侧留下一串湿痕，“还有几下？”  
Charles的脑袋迷迷糊糊的，身体也被揉得软绵绵的，几乎都忘了身在何处。他挣扎了半天才回想起来，“四……啊，不……是三下！嗯啊……你别、别揉了……”  
“好。”  
Erik哑着声放开了对他的钳制，却没有伸手去捡落在地上的皮带。相反的，他摘下领结扔到一旁，把领口扯松了些。这个动作让房间里的信息素更是浓得水都化不开，Charles艰难地撑起手臂，重又摆成跪趴的姿势。但他没等来熟悉的皮带，却迎来了Erik粗粝的手掌。  
“啪——！”  
“啊——！”Charles惊叫着弹起腰，又被Erik搂住腰按了回去。Alpha的手在掌掴完他发烫的臀瓣后并没有离开，反而攫住了那团软肉肆意摩挲起来。被鞭打后分外敏感的臀肉难以抵御这样的侵扰，酥酥麻麻的感觉和轻微的刺痛在被揉弄的地方凝结成了难言的快感，像过电一样，顺着Charles的尾椎往上窜。Charles忍不住抠紧了身下的沙发，抽噎起来。  
“哭了吗？”Erik亲吻着他的肩膀，不怀好意地问道。  
Charles恍惚想起他之前撂下的豪言壮语，愈发觉得羞耻。他用力地摇着脑袋，抬起手臂想把脸藏起来。但Erik却显然并不打算就这么放过他，一边揉捏着他的腰肢，一边撩起他的衬衫下摆，把那只作乱的手掌伸了进去。Charles虽然喝醉了，却也在混沌的快感中觉察出了异样，Erik的手甫一贴上他的腹部，他便惊慌失措地夹紧了双腿，妄图阻止Erik的动作。  
“你！啊……不要……走开……”  
“怎么了？”Erik饶有兴致地逗弄他，“是藏了什么吗？为什么不让我摸？”  
“没有……”Charles羞耻得几乎都要哭出声来，“不要……嗯啊……反正，不要……！”  
但Erik终于还是按住他的手脚，摸到了那根硬得紧贴着小腹、不断吐露清液的阴茎。Charles从喉咙里挤出一声呜咽，崩溃地捂住了眼睛。而Erik却露出一个胜利者的笑容，捏着他的腰把他搂得更紧。  
“瞧瞧。”Alpha在哭泣的Omega耳畔低声喁语，“湿得我都握不住了——原来你这么喜欢被打屁股啊，Charles？”  
“不、不是！”Charles羞愧地咬住了手指，“我没有……你胡说……”  
“我胡说吗？”  
Erik一边搓揉着Charles的根部，一边用力在他的臀部上又抽了一巴掌。  
“啊——！”  
伴随着Charles下意识挺起的腰，Erik满意地看到他前端的小口又颤抖着淌下一串前液。他用手指揩走了那些液体，又抹到Charles的丰润的嘴唇之上。Charles无力地推拒着他的动作，在闻到自己味道的时候脸红得几乎都要滴出血来。  
“是不是？”Erik舔吻着他的耳垂，“Charles是个坏孩子，需要被惩罚。”  
“我不是……！”  
Charles带着哭腔辩解，但在Erik的手指转而又滑进他后穴时彻底失去了反抗的力气。前后都落入Alpha手中被肆意玩弄的感觉让他绷紧了足趾，被快感纠缠得几乎无法思考。更别提Erik还咬着他的脖颈，不停地在他的耳边诉说他是个多么下流的坏孩子，肉穴有多么热情地吞吐着他的手指，前面也湿哒哒的滴得到处都是。极度的羞耻和极度的刺激让他没有办法再回应Erik的任何话语，只知道腻着声不住地呻吟，甚至一度狂乱地扭着腰追逐Erik的手指，用力地抵着它们操弄自己。  
Erik也被这副淫靡的场面逼得呼吸急促。他的西装马甲和长裤还好好地穿在身上，只有领口松开了两个扣子。而在他身下辗转呻吟的Charles却近乎赤裸，被汗水沾湿的棉质衬衫根本无法遮挡那白皙诱人的胴体。他随时可以解开腰带，露出早已涨得发痛的硕大阴茎，沉迷在欲望中的Charles说不定还会张开小口，殷勤把它含进嘴里。但一时的纵情欢愉并不是他想要的，在分离的时光里，他无时无刻不在思念着他的新婚伴侣，可Charles却毫不在意地出入各种社交派对，醉眼朦胧地享受着其他人的仰慕与追逐。一想到这里，他便忍无可忍地俯下身，把喘息不已的Omega抱进怀里，让他跨坐在自己的大腿上。  
“嗯……”Charles感受到了Alpha的气息，睁开迷蒙的眼睛，“Erik……”  
不要被他此刻娇憨可爱的样子所蒙骗。Erik提醒着自己，却还是忍不住去亲吻他红润的嘴唇。Charles下意识地用青涩的技巧回应着他的亲吻，腰胯却忍不住径自扭动起来。  
“嗯……Erik……动一动……”  
“动什么？”Erik问道。  
“动一动……！”Charles委屈巴巴地夹紧了埋在身体里的手指，用眼神示意，“里面好难受……嗯啊——！”  
Erik忍无可忍地按住他的腰，“啪啪”两下在左右两边都各打了一巴掌。Charles哼叫着把后穴绞得更紧了。那濡湿的手指不住挤压着吮吸Erik的指节，一双眼睛却泫然欲泣地注视着Erik，仿佛在谴责Alpha冷漠。  
“……九、十，打……打完了……”  
他竟然还记得计数？Erik哭笑不得转动手指，抠弄着Charles的肉壁，令他发出更为淫荡的哼叫。  
“那不算。”  
“嗯……为、为什么不算……？”Charles睁大眼睛，茫然地问。  
“因为Charles太淫荡了。”Erik哄诱着他，“所以那是额外的惩罚。”  
Charles不高兴地撅起嘴唇，他隐隐约约似乎觉得Erik说得不对，但混沌的大脑又实在无法抓出漏洞。毕竟他也不想停止这样的‘惩罚’，浑身上下的每一寸肌肤都滚烫地叫嚣着想要更多，偏偏埋在他身体里的手指却总是轻描淡写地擦过最令人快乐的那一点。而他的Alpha……他的Alpha神色冷淡地坐在那儿，似乎并不愿意再给他任何甜头。Charles注视着Erik敞开的领口，那处源源不断散发出来的催情味道令他感到干渴。他不满地舔了舔嘴唇，凑过去勾住了Erik的脖颈。  
“那……”他轻轻地舔了口凸起Erik的喉结——那信息素来源最强烈的地方，“你再多惩罚我一点……”

TBC.


End file.
